


My Son

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [43]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from this point onward, this thing's gonna be getting pretty dark in places. I want to thank everyone who has read so far and enjoyed it. As you may already know, I am writing this as a form of therapy for myself, and not for praise or anything like that. So all I ask is that you continue to respect me and what I'm doing with this, as what I'm writing here isn't just "some story," but my life woven in amongst two mythical people I feel strongly about. If you insult it, you will insult me inevitably. That's what it's like when you put your life right there out in front of people, but it's something I have to do for my own sake.
> 
> If this becomes too much for you to handle reading, you can quietly bow out and not tell me at all. I won't hold it against anyone.
> 
> Thank you.

My Son,  
As written on the same notepad by Sarek.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

My Son,

I am concerned for James. This morning, while I was aiding him with his morning ablutions, he began to cry. It was soft at first – I was unaware of the occurrence. When I began washing his hair, however, I noticed. I allowed it to continue without interference, as your mother would do this on occasion shortly after your birth, and the best action with her was no action. This may have been a mistake on my part with your husband. 

When he began to sob in earnest, I could not let it go. I managed to gently bring him back with a meld, but I believe a mind healer is necessary at this point. You will not inform Dr. McCoy until the healer I sent for has seen James.

All of this business with his genetic sequences, and Dr. Jolik never bothered to inform any of us that a repaired BV-23a gene can create spontaneous empathy under the right circumstances. I discovered this with my own research earlier today. His mind is filled with such things as feelings and fears that are not his own, along with many that are. Do not attempt to tell me that you are not aware of these. If he does not receive psychic aid, his frail mind may very well collapse.

Long life to you and James,  
Sarek


End file.
